


Shake It Off (she's mine, anyway)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Just Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Alex starts her residency at Midvale General, and at first she thinks her new attending is really nice.orAlex and Maggie just got married a week ago and they're giant dorks about it.(This one takes place right after Alex and Maggie's wedding, Alex is 28 and Kara is 14. Check out the rest of the series if you're confused about anything, but I think this one can stand on its own.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo thanks to @eloquentspitfire on Tumblr for the (very detailed) prompt! Here you go, lucky number 13!
> 
> Guys I'm dying college is killing me what is this.
> 
> (I'm not quite sure about the ending, but I want to post something so here you go.)

Alex is _so fucking_ excited.

It’s her first day as a junior resident at Midvale General. She’s finally not an intern anymore.

Not to mention, she’s _finally_ married to the love of her life and she just got back from her honeymoon.

(They went back to the bed and breakfast where they first declared their desire to spend the rest of their lives together, neither of them having the time or the money for an overseas trip. It was perfect, anyway. The weather was perfect, their room was perfect, the beach was perfect, and _Maggie_ was the most perfect of all.)

So how could she _not_ be over the moon? Well, except that she’s already missing her wife. (God, her _wife._ How did she get lucky enough to be able to call Maggie Sawyer – _Danvers-_ Sawyer, now – her wife?) Five uninterrupted days together will do that to you, though. She’ll get used to it soon enough, right? She’ll soon be able to get through the day without thinking of Maggie every two seconds? God, she hopes so. Daydreaming about her perfect wife ( _wife!!!)_ is going to make being a resident a little difficult.

She puts on her white lab coat, the one with the words _Alex Danvers-Sawyer, Junior Resident_ stitched on the breast pocket in a vibrant green. She smiles softly as she runs her fingers over the stitching. Though the word _Resident_ makes her _very_ happy, _Sawyer_ leaves her with a warm feeling spreading from her heart to the rest of her body. If this is what being married feels like, why the fuck hadn’t they done it sooner?

Someone else enters the locker room just as she closes her locker. She smiles when she sees Susan Vasquez, an old high school friend of hers who went to a different medical school, but also did her internship at Midvale.

“Hey, Vasquez! Good to see you again!”

“You too, Danvers.”

“Actually, it’s Danvers-Sawyer, now,” Alex says, lifting her left hand to show off her ring. Vasquez matches Alex’s grin.

“Nice! You and Maggie finally tied the knot, huh? Congratulations. You look happy.”

“I am _so_ happy. Thank you.”

“You take a look at the roster yet?”

“No, I was just about to.”

“Don’t bother. Our attending is a new guy, a Dr. Lord? He transferred from Boston.”

“That’s cool. Should we go?”

“Yeah. Let me just grab my lab coat, Danvers-Sawyer.”

Alex giggles and Vasquez grins at her again.

“That’s a mouthful. I’m gonna have to start calling you Alex.” She raises an eyebrow at Alex. “Or maybe just Doctor Heart Eyes.”

***

Their attending is _nice._ He’s really good at his job, and he’s attentive, and he answers all their questions without sounding condescending. He’s not overbearing, he lets them do their thing, says he believes them _capable_ of being good doctors. After all the horror stories Alex has heard about the nightmare of first-year residency, she’s pleasantly surprised.

When they take a short break in the late morning, a few hours before lunch, Dr. Lord even brings Alex a coffee.

“Here you go. You always need a little extra caffeine on your first day.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

He grins at her. “You know, when we’re alone like this, you can call me Max.”

“That- That’s okay, I’d prefer to stick to one name, if that’s alright. Don’t want to slip up in front of the patients.”

“Of course. That’s very professional of you. Well done, Doctor Danvers.”

“Actually, it’s – “

Both their pagers go off before Alex can finish correcting him. The rest of their morning is busy, and she soon forgets about it.

***

She meets Maggie at the hospital café for lunch, and she can’t stop a goofy grin from stretching across her face when she catches her wife (!!!) sitting at a small round table near the window, looking out. Damn, she’s beautiful.

“Waiting for someone, beautiful?” she says, sitting down across form Maggie.

“Just my gorgeous wife. You see her around? She’s the most beautiful woman in the hospital.”

She leans closer across the table as she talks, and Alex can’t help but mirror her.

“Not right now, she isn’t,” Alex whispers into the space between their lips before connecting them.

“Hm, I missed you.”

Maggie giggles and looks at her watch. “Babe, we literally woke up together six hours ago.”

“Are you saying you didn’t miss me?”

Maggie laces their fingers together. “I didn’t say that.”

“God, when did we get this sappy?”

“Probably when you said ‘I do’ a week ago, Danvers-Sawyer.”

“Yeah, probably.”

They share another huge smile before looking down at their menus. Once they’ve ordered, Maggie takes Alex’s hand again, playing with her fingers.

“So, how’s the first day going?”

“Great, actually. Remember I told you how most people say your first year sucks, because you get an attending who doesn’t trust you and patronizes you around every corner?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, mine isn’t like that. He’s actually really nice. He lets me and Vasquez actually do stuff without looking over our shoulders all the time. He even got me coffee earlier.”

“He got you coffee?”

“Yeah. Isn’t that nice?”

“I guess.” Maggie looks sceptical. “What’s his name?”

“Doctor Lord. He told me to call him Max when we’re alone, but I don’t want to do that. What if I slip up in front of a patient? That’s majorly unprofessional, and I’ve only just started really working as a doctor, you know?”

Maggie laughs, probably at her wife’s rambling, as a waiter places their food in front of them.

“Yeah, babe, I get it.”

“Stop laughing at me.”

“I can’t help it, you’re so adorable.”

She plays with Alex’s ring for a second, both of them eating one-handed, before squeezing her hand. They make eye contact across the table.

“Hey, Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re my _wife._ ”

“I know, right? Isn’t it amazing? We’re _married._ ”

“I love you so much, I’m so happy we’re spending the rest of our lives together.”

“I couldn’t be happier, baby. I – “

Alex’s pager goes off and she groans before checking it. “It’s Doctor Lord. I’d better go.”

She stands up, quickly pressing a kiss to Maggie’s lips before running off. She stops just inside the door to the café and turns around to find her wife watching her.

“I love you, too, by the way,” she says, loudly enough that Maggie can hear.

Maggie’s – her _wife’s_ – smile makes the blush she’s sporting for practically shouting that out across the whole café _very much_ worth it.

***

**Alex (Actual Wifey):** _Did I mention I love you in uniform?_

**Alex (Actual Wifey):** _I LOVE you in uniform._

Maggie grins at her phone as she gets up from the table. Alex hasn’t even been gone for two minutes and she’s already missing her again.

**Maggie Danvers-Sawyer:** _The lab coat isn’t all bad, either, babe ;)_

**Alex (Actual Wifey):** _Can you please put the rest of my lunch in my locker? I might get a chance to actually eat later. x_

**Maggie Danvers-Sawyer:** _Sure, babe. Locker combo?_

Maggie already knows where Alex’s locker is, having been in the locker room with her before. She can’t control her smile at the next message her wife sends her.

**Alex (Actual Wifey):** _The date of the day you made me the luckiest, happiest woman on this planet._

Maggie honest-to-god swoons. Damn, does she love her wife.

**Maggie Danvers-Sawyer:** _You’re such a sap, babe._

**Alex (Actual Wifey):** _Guilty as charged ;)_

**Maggie Danvers-Sawyer:** _I’ll arrest you later ;) Get back to work, baby. We don’t want Dr. Lord to get mad at you._

**Alex (Actual Wifey):** _With that image you just put in my brain? Damn near impossible. I love you x_

**Maggie Danvers-Sawyer:** _If anyone can achieve the impossible, it’s you. I love you too x_

Maggie easily finds Alex’s locker and enters their wedding date as the combination, smiling when the door opens. She places the take away container inside, and grabs a post it from the stack in her wife’s locker to leave a note on top.

_I love you, baby, and I’m so proud of you. You’re my hero._

_Love always, your wife x_

She closes the locker, making sure it’s locked, before heading out into the hallway again. She’s just about to turn off to head back to the lobby when she hears Alex laugh somewhere to her left. She looks that way to find the beautiful sight of her wife laughing at something a tall, dark-haired man is saying. Ah, that must be Dr. Lord, then. She frowns as she keeps watching their interaction. Alex is fine, normal, not entirely comfortable in that adorable way she is around new people, but this Matt – Mike? – guy is way too comfortable around her wife for Maggie’s liking. As Maggie watches, Dr. Lord’s hand lands on the small of Alex’s back as he leans down to say something close to her ear. Alex unconsciously leans away from the touch and takes a step back, which sets Maggie at ease a little, but she still feels her hand twitch toward her left hip where her gun is strapped.

 _Especially_ when Dr. Lord takes another step forward, eliminating the extra distance Alex _just_ put between them.

Maggie is just about to head over there and give this creep a piece of her mind when they both look down at their pagers and rush off to somewhere. She sighs. She’ll talk to her wife tonight.

***

“Honey, I’m home!”

Maggie smiles when she hears Alex giggle after closing the door. God, her wife is such a dork. Alex comes into the living room and deposits herself on Maggie’s lap, pressing three small kisses in her neck.

“I missed you so much today, baby. Our honeymoon was way too short.”

Maggie kisses her soundly before replying. “Hm, I agree. Ready for dinner?”

Alex nods, but doesn’t get up from Maggie’s lap. Maggie giggles.

“Babe, if you want food, you’ll have to let me get up.”

Alex shakes her head and buries her face in Maggie’s neck. “Cuddles trump food when I’ve been away from you for six whole hours.”

Maggie can’t help but grin, because, yeah, cuddles with Alex always win. Dinner could wait a few more minutes.

***

They’ve just finished doing the dishes when Maggie’s phone buzzes on the kitchen counter. She picks it up to find a text from none other than Susan Vasquez.

**Vasquez:** _Hey Maggie_ _J First, congrats on the wedding! I’m so happy for both you and Alex. I know you’ll be very happy together. Secondly, uh. So this Dr. Lord, our attending, I think he has a thing for Alex. And you know her, she’s way too oblivious to these kinds of things, not to mention so completely in love with you, she doesn’t notice. But it’s only been one day, and his actions are already bordering on inappropriate. Maybe just bring it to her attention? I figured it would be better coming from you. Hope all is well!_

**Maggie Danvers-Sawyer:** _Thanks, Vasquez. I actually noticed today, but thanks for letting me know. I’ll be talking to her. You take care!_

Maggie puts her phone away at takes Alex’s hand, leading her back to the couch and sitting down, pulling Alex into her side.

“Baby, there’s something we need to talk about.” She tries to keep her voice even, not wanting Alex to panic because she thinks something’s wrong.

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Well, honey, Vasquez sent me a text. She thinks Dr. Lord might have a thing for you.”

“Wh-what? What makes her think that?”

Alex shoots up and looks at Maggie with wide eyes. Maggie takes her hand and pulls her back down, rubbing soft circles on her back to help her calm down.

“Various things, but I agree. I saw him with you today, and Alex, I know you’re bad at seeing things like this, but he’s hitting on you and being in your personal space and touching you when he shouldn’t be.”

“Maggie, I promise I didn’t know, I didn’t encourage him, I-“

“Sh, honey, I know.” Maggie continues rubbing Alex’s back. Her wife is freaking out a little, but it’s nothing that Maggie hadn’t expected. “I know it’s not your fault. One, you’re so fucking gay, you could never be interested in a man. And two, I know you love me. We’re secure in our love for one another, right?”

Alex nods, a small smile finding its way onto her lips.

“Good. Now, I need you to be on the lookout, and if he does something again, I need you to gently tell him that one, you’re married.” She waves her ring in front of Alex’s face, and Alex kisses her hand before intertwining their fingers. “And two, you’re way too gay for the likes of him. If you want to. Number two is optional.”

Alex is full on grinning now.

“That I can do.”

“Great.”

“Hey, Mags?”

“Yeah, Alex?”

“You’re my _wife._ ”

***

Alex doesn’t have to wait long to get the chance to set the record straight. Well, not straight, but… whatever. She’s barely out of the locker room the next day, still pulling on her lab coat, when Doctor Lord is falling into step beside her. Now that Maggie has brought her attention to it, she notices that he’s just a little too close for comfort, that his eyes linger on her lips or just below her neck for just a little too long, that his hand is already on her arm, _where she doesn’t want it._

“Good morning, Doctor,” he greets her, his smile just a little too sickly sweet.

“Doctor Lord,” she replies curtly, stepping slightly away from him so his hand falls from her arm. His smile doesn’t falter.

“So, Alex,” he says, and Alex cringes. Her name sounds so _wrong_ coming from this man’s mouth. How did she not notice all these things yesterday?

“Are you free tonight?”

“Dr. Lord. Are you asking me out?” Alex makes sure her face is neutral, not flirty or encouraging or, more importantly, as disgusted as she feels.

His grin turns cocky.

“I am. I know relationships in the work place are frowned upon, but they’re not forbidden. And you’re a beautiful woman, Alex.”

 _Now_ Alex grins. He looks hopeful for a second before she speaks.

“I know. My _wife_ tells me all the time.”

His face goes from open and hopeful to the meanest sneer she’s ever seen in a split second. He scoffs.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding. No way you’re married. And to a woman? Please.”

“Actually, it’s true,” Alex says, taking her left hand out of her lab coat pocket to show off her ring. Her beautiful, beautiful ring that her beautiful, beautiful wife had slipped onto her finger just over a week ago. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard the gossip yet. The wedding was only a week ago.”

The sneer goes back to a cocky grin and Alex realizes she really doesn’t like this guy’s face. Like, at all.

“Are you sure you don’t want to know what it’s like to be with a real man? A week’s nothing. I’m sure I could change your mind.”

Alex damn near explodes at that, though she manages to keep it somewhat civil, seeing as this is her place of work.

“Okay, one, that’s definitely top three things not to say to a lesbian, and two, a week is nothing, but eight years sure as hell isn’t. And the rest of our lives sure as hell isn’t. So I would appreciate it, _Max,_ if you would stop your advances, before I get my cop wife to kick your entitled ass.”

Okay. Maybe not so civil. She turns her back to him and starts heading to the nurse’s station to get her charts for the day.

“That was a mistake, Dr. Danvers. I can make your life a living hell.”

Alex turns back to him, fire in her eyes.

“It’s Danvers- _Sawyer._ ”

***

The rest of the day has Alex seeing a side of Dr. Lord that makes her take back every nice thing she said and/or thought about him the previous day. The man is, plainly put, an asshole. He finds a mistake in any and everything Alex and Vasquez does. Alex apologizes to her friend, knowing he’s like this because she rejected him, but Vasquez tells her not to worry about it.

“He was an asshole before, Alex, he was just hiding it well.”

So, by the time her shift is almost up, Alex is bone tired and frustrated beyond compare. She’s seriously considering asking her mom for a favour to get her placed with a different attending, but it goes against everything she believes in and she doesn’t want to leave Vasquez alone with the man. He should calm down eventually, right? God, she hopes so. She won’t survive if she has to go through this every day. She’s _exhausted._

The sight of her mother bringing her sister into the emergency room has Alex alert again, though. Her mom hands Kara over to her, saying something about a surgery she has to get to, and Alex is vaguely aware of Dr. Lord behind her, but her sister’s _face is bleeding_ so she pays him no mind.

“Kara, honey, what happened?”

Kara just shakes her head, and then winces when the action obviously causes pain to the cut just above her eye. Alex takes a good look at her sister’s face, carefully wiping away some of the blood, and immediately recognizes the angry tears leaking from the fourteen-year-old’s eyes. Her suspicions are confirmed when she takes Kara’s right hand in hers, lightly running her fingers over bruised knuckles.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, huh? And then you can tell me about what it is this person did that made you hit them.”

Kara sighs and nods, and Alex leads her to a room. There’s already a child in one of the beds, his mother smiling softly at Alex when they enter and she makes Kara sit down on the bed. Dr. Lord follows them in, heading over to the boy’s bed and picking up his chart. He starts talking to the mother, and Alex resists the urge to roll her eyes. They literally checked on this kid fifteen minutes ago. That’s how she knew there was an empty bed in here. She’ll deal with _him_ later, though, right now she has to help her sister.

Alex starts disinfecting the wound above Kara’s eye.

“Sweetie, tell me what happened. Why did you get in a fight?”

“He was-“ She winces when Alex hits a sensitive spot.

“Sorry, baby, keep talking.”

“That Mike kid in junior year was shouting at Lena, I couldn’t- I won’t allow that. And I was just on my way over to calmly do something about it, I swear, but he lifted his hand and- he was going to hit her, so I just kinda jumped in? And when he hit me I fell against the lockers, and that’s the gash, but the he was going for her again and I, uh, I just kinda hit him? He’s got a black eye. I feel bad but I wasn’t about to just let him _hurt_ her. She’s… she doesn’t deserve that just because we love each other. I thought high school would be better, but there are so many homophobic kids, and they’re so _mean,_ I…”

Tears are starting to fall again, and Alex pulls her sister into a tight hug.

“Oh, my sweet, sweet girl. You’re wonderful for standing up to that idiot, okay? And it does get better, I promise. Did you get in trouble?”

“A little bit. Have to go see the principal tomorrow.”

“I’ll talk some sense into him, don’t worry. You’re gonna need a couple stitches and I’ll have to wrap your hand. I’ll be right back, okay?”

She kisses Kara’s forehead before heading out the door, Dr. Lord short on her heels. Alex turns around, fixing him with a glare.

“Can I help you, Dr. Lord?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just thinking, a teen mom? The lesbian thing makes sense now. Must’ve put you off men forever.”

Honestly, Alex thinks she’s dreaming. This must be a nightmare. No person could be this obnoxious, this ignorant, this _vile_ , right? She’s shocked speechless.

“I mean, I guess I could see why you wouldn’t want to take the chance to be with a man again after that kind of trauma. But _marrying a woman?_ That’s a little extreme, don’t you think? And now your daughter’s gay too? I’m actually relieved I side-stepped this mess.”

“Okay, not that it’s any of your business or for you to judge if she _was_ my daughter, but Kara is my kid sister. You know, the other daughter of Dr. Eliza Danvers, your _boss_? Seriously, maybe you should actually get to know some people. It’s a small town, it’s not hard. And then they would tell you things before you embarrass yourself like this. Now, I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone so I can stitch up my sister and get back to work. And yes, my mother will be hearing about your judgmental, homophobic ass.”

She walks away from him, still fuming, and promises herself that she’s going to get both herself and Vasquez out from under this guy’s thumb. Right after she fixes up her brave, wonderful, perfect little sister.

***

Alex manages to get herself and Vasquez re-assigned to other attending doctors, though they’re not working together anymore, which sucks. She’s satisfied, though, that after a talk with the head of HR – not her mom, which makes Alex feel a little better about pulling strings – it was decided that Dr. Lord wouldn’t be getting anymore residents for a while.

So, it’s been three weeks since she’s even seen him, and if she ever sees him again it’ll be too soon.

“Mags, you ready?”

All of the residents are going out to a local bar tonight to celebrate surviving their first month. Everyone’s bringing friends and significant others, and Alex is excited to show off her wife as well as meet some of her colleague’s dates. She’s especially looking forward to meeting Vasquez’s new girl that she’s been unable to shut up about.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Maggie says, coming out of their bedroom. Alex’s jaw drops. Her wife is wearing form-fitting skinny jeans with ankle boots and a soft white blouse. Her hair is half-up and _fuck,_ her wife is beautiful _._ She pulls Maggie into a passionate kiss.

“Damn, baby, you’re gorgeous.”

“Ditto, babe.”

“Ready to go show those doctors how hot my wife is?”

“You bet your ass.”

“You love my ass.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Alex grins, laces their fingers, and drags her wife out the door.

It’s going to be a good night.

***

It _is_ a good night.

For the first three hours, anyway. Vasquez is so fucking in love, Alex can’t stop smiling at seeing her friend so happy. Maggie’s stuck to her side the entire night, and Alex isn’t one to brag, but she’s got the most beautiful date in the place. And they drink and play pool and darts and she even gets Maggie to dance with her for a song or two, and Alex is happy.

At least, until _he_ shows up. Dr. Lord stays away from them for the first couple minutes after he comes in, just sending Alex a glare every now and then. It’s when she goes to get them two more beers that he bolts after her, and Alex can’t help but think that this man is pathetic.

“Hey, Alex,” he drawls, and Alex realizes that this must not be the first bar he came into tonight.

“Max,” she says, and he grins. It makes her sick to her stomach. Where is Maggie?

“Finally calling me by my name, huh? Still got that wife?”

“Yup, still got her. She’s here, actually.”

“Saw you with that tiny woman earlier. I could show you a better time, you know.”

“No, thank you. I’m perfectly fine.”

“Damn right you’re fine,” he says before surging forward and grabbing her wrist. He’s surprisingly strong, and Alex finds herself unable to free her arm. She can smell alcohol on his breath with how close he is to her.

“You’re hurting me, Max. Let go of my arm.” _Where the hell is Maggie? Or any of the other residents, for that matter?_

“Why won’t you give me a chance?”

“I’m married and gay, Max. Let me go.”

He opens his mouth to say something else, but Alex feels a warm, soft, familiar hand on her back, and the next second Max’s hand is gone from her wrist. She looks up to find Maggie pinning his head to the bar top, both his hands behind his back. She’s not ashamed to say it turns her on a little.

“I believe the lady told you to let her go. Are you gonna play nice if I let you up?”

Max nods, terrified, and Maggie slowly loosens her hold on him. He splutters, though in his drunken state combined with the shock of being pinned to the bar top, he struggles to get full sentences out.

 “Shake it off, Maxie. She’s mine, okay? If you leave now, I won’t tell anyone that I had you pinned in less than two seconds.”

Maggie wraps an arm around Alex’s waist as Max stalks off, his ego obviously bruised. Alex turns to her wife, who’s already worriedly examining her wrist.

“Did he hurt you?”

“Not really. Thank you.”

Maggie places a soft kiss on Alex’s wrist before lacing their fingers together.

“I’ll always protect you.”

Alex smiles at the line from Maggie’s vows, her mind automatically going back to the best day of her life.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They meet in a sweet kiss, and Alex feels like it’s only the two of them in the bar for a second. Damn, she loves her wife. She pulls back and looks down at Maggie with a soft smile, pulling her impossibly closer.

“Hey, Alex!”

She turns wound to find one of the other residents grinning at her.

“Yeah, Donovan?”

“Where can I find me one of those?”

“Dunno, Donovan, I think she might me one of a kind.”

For that, Maggie kisses her again, and oh, she definitely is.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This is the longest one-shot I've written!
> 
> The next one I'm writing is the one where Maggie gets shot, because @adlerre on Tumblr wants to read it and she's been dealing with my shit all week.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you thought in the comments (seriously, they're sustaining me at this point) and send me prompts on Tumblr for things you want to see! @bi-genius
> 
> I'm going to bed now, cheers!


End file.
